


Harry saves the bunny

by ZypherT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Digital Art, Fluff, Gen, Harry is a good boi, he saved the bunny from tom, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZypherT/pseuds/ZypherT
Summary: Digital art for RoR Round robin event. This is a piece inspired by the Christmas classic "Santa Claus is coming to town"
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: The Room of Requirement's 2020 Holiday Collection





	Harry saves the bunny

  
merry crisis yall owo

**Author's Note:**

> In order for Tom to be in the nice list for this Christmas, Harry saves Billy's bunny from being killed. (obviously the bunny likes Harry more than Billy). I'm not the best at art so please go easy on me.


End file.
